


Briefe an einen Freund

by Nicky5



Series: Briefe an ... [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (because of the pen pal thing), Alternate Canon, M/M, Pen Pals
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky5/pseuds/Nicky5
Summary: Wir haben heute nicht einen Schnellangriff hinbekommen. Wir müssen trainieren, dachte Shouyou, doch er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, sich zu Kageyama, der, mit einer Wasserflasche in der Hand, hinter ihm stand, umzudrehen und ihn um sein Zuspiel zu bitten. Unbewusst packte er den Volleyball in seiner Hand fester....Shouyou versucht noch immer, mit seinen Gefühlen klarzukommen.





	Briefe an einen Freund

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the late birthday present, Kageyama-kun!  
> But here it is now. Enjoy! <3

_„Du bist wirklich großartig!“_  
Wenn man Hinata Shouyou vor ein paar Monaten gesagt hätte, dass er seinem Rivalen jemals solche Worte ins Gesicht sagen würde, hätte er einen für verrückt erklärt.  
Niemals würde er Kageyama Tobio so etwas sagen.

…

 _Wir haben heute nicht einen Schnellangriff hinbekommen. Wir müssen trainieren_ , dachte Shouyou, doch er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, sich zu Kageyama, der, mit einer Wasserflasche in der Hand, hinter ihm stand, umzudrehen und ihn um sein Zuspiel zu bitten. Unbewusst packte er den Volleyball in seiner Hand fester.  
_Wo soll das bloß hinführen?_ , fragte er sich und verzog das Gesicht. Die Trennung hatte seinen Gefühlen für Kageyama keinen Abbruch getan und jetzt, wo sie allein in der großen Turnhalle waren, konnte er ihm nicht mal mehr in die Augen sehen.  
Shouyou unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Geseufzt hatte er in letzter Zeit eindeutig zu viel, außerdem wollte er nicht, dass Kageyama auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Als wäre dem schwarzhaarigen Zuspieler nicht bewusst, dass sein rothaariger Angreifer direkt neben ihm stand.  
Shouyou presste die Lippen zusammen. _Sein_ rothaariger Angreifer … Wo kam das plötzlich her? Er spürte, wie seine Wangen sich erhitzten. Großartig. Ein glühender, schmollender, viel zu kleiner Mittelblocker mit – zugegebenermaßen – roten Haaren, das war er, aber garantiert nicht _Kageyamas_ Angreifer.  
Nun entkam ihm der zurückgehaltene Seufzer doch. Prima, schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr werden, oder?  
„Oh! Wollt ihr Schnellangriffe trainieren?“, unterbrach Yachi erfolgreich Shouyous Gedankengang. War auch besser so, hingeführt hatte der sowieso nirgends.  
Überrascht sahen die beiden zu dem blonden Mädchen hinüber, das sehr erpicht darauf schien, ihnen ein paar Bälle anzudrehen.  
So einfach war das Eis gebrochen. Obwohl, _einfach_ war vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort. Wieder mit Kageyama zu trainieren tat gut, fühlte sich wie Balsam auf Shouyous Seele an, aber gleichzeitig frustrierte es beide, dass sie den neuen Schnellangriff nicht zustande brachten. Es war, wie ganz am Anfang, als sie lernen mussten miteinander klarzukommen, um ihren Freak-Schnellangriff zu meistern – beinahe.  
Shouyou hatte das vage Gefühl zu wissen, wo der kleine, aber feine Unterschied lag. Damals war es Kageyama gewesen, der sich auf ihn abstimmen hatte müssen – jetzt mussten sie sich beide aufeinander abstimmen.  
„Was?“, brummte Kageyama, als er das Grinsen auf Shouyous Gesicht bemerkte.  
Shouyou schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach, nichts.“

…

 _Der Ball kommt … und … er stoppt …_  
Shouyou fühlte das raue Material in seiner Handfläche, hörte das dumpfe Klatschen, als der Ball auf der anderen Spielfeldseite landete.  
Alle sahen, wie vom Donner gerührt, auf die Stelle, wo der Ball aufgekommen war. Kageyama und er waren da keine Ausnahme.  
Dann richtete Shouyou sich auf und wandte sich Kageyama zu. Er spürte, wie sich das breiteste Grinsen seit langem auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Sogar Kageyamas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln und seine Augen funkelten genauso aufgeregt wie Shouyous. Im nächsten Moment fuhr er ihn auch schon an, was ihm denn einfiele, unangekündigt den neuen Schnellangriff durchzuziehen, aber selbst das konnte seine Freude nicht dimmen.  
An diesem Abend lag Shouyou, nach einer Woche Trainingscamp in Tokyo, wieder in seinem eigenen Bett. Schlaf fand er trotzdem nicht.  
Den neuen Schnellangriff hatten Kageyama und er danach noch ein paar Mal vergeigt, aber er konnte nicht aufhören, an diesen einen geglückten zu denken.  
_„Du bist wirklich großartig!“_ , hatte Shouyou zu Kageyama gesagt, ihm in seiner Aufregung praktisch ins Gesicht geschrien. Kageyama hatte nicht einmal die Güte besessen rot zu werden, während Shouyou sicherlich wie eine Tomate ausgesehen hatte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war aber trotzdem Gold wert gewesen. Das erste Mal, seit er Kageyama kannte, hatte dieser tief ergriffen gewirkt. Shouyous Herz begann zu rasen, wenn er daran dachte, dass er es gewesen war, der dieses Gefühl in Kageyama ausgelöst hatte.  
Deswegen war es natürlich nicht weniger peinlich. Mit heißen Wangen vergrub Shouyou das Gesicht in seinem Kopfkissen und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Sein Herz fühlte sich an, als würde es gleich platzen und alles kribbelte, ob vor Scham oder vor Glück wusste er selbst nicht genau. Er seufzte in sein Kissen.  
_Du wirst es nicht tun?_ Kurz hatte Shouyou das gedacht, als er mitten in der Luft schwebte, den Blick auf Kageyama und den Ball gerichtet. Wahrscheinlich bildete er es sich nur ein, aber ihm war, als hätte Kageyama in diesem Moment seine Gedanken gelesen. Doch das war, auch wenn der Gedanke direkt an ihn gerichtet gewesen war, unmöglich, oder?  
Shouyou warf sich wieder auf den Rücken, starrte ein paar Minuten an die Decke, bevor er aufstand und zu seinem Schreibtisch ging. Er schnappte sich ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift und begann zu schreiben.

_»Kageyama,_  
_ich weiß nicht genau, was mich dazu treibt, dir um diese Uhrzeit einen Brief zu schreiben, aber ich habe das Gefühl, wenn ich es nicht tue, explodiert irgendetwas in mir. Vielleicht hätte es auch gereicht, dich anzurufen, aber so begeistert wärst du davon wohl nicht gewesen. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob ich das, was ich schreiben will, wirklich gut genug ausdrücken könnte. Ein geschriebenes Wort ist ja doch etwas anderes, als ein gesprochenes._  
_Also gut, wir sind gerade vom Trainingscamp zurückgekommen, heute ist der Tag, an dem wir zum ersten Mal unseren neuen Schnellangriff hinbekommen haben und ich habe das Bedürfnis, dir zu schreiben. Überhaupt nicht schräg, oder?_  
_Was ich sagen möchte ist, als ich gesprungen bin – für den neuen Schnellangriff, meine ich –, da hatte ich kurz das Gefühl, als würde ich deine Zweifel sehen, deswegen dachte ich ‚Du wirst es nicht tun?‘. Der Gedanke war direkt an dich gerichtet und, so komisch es klingen mag, ich habe das Gefühl, du hättest ihn gehört._  
_Wahrscheinlich war es nur Einbildung, aber irgendwie macht mich dieser Gedanke glücklich …_  
_Du hast mich schon immer besser verstanden, als alle anderen, Kageyama. Deswegen hat es auch so weh getan, als wir uns gestritten haben. Ich war so verzweifelt, weil du mich nicht verstehen wolltest, obwohl du doch derjenige warst, der mich am meisten versteht. Ich habe mich ziemlich allein gefühlt, in dieser Zeit, immerhin warst du mein Partner. Aber ich habe trainiert und du hast trainiert, wir haben trainiert, und das hat sich bezahlt gemacht. Diesen Ball zu schlagen, dieses Zuspiel, dass du nur für mich gelernt hast, hat sich fantastisch angefühlt. Du bist wirklich großartig, Kageyama. Der beste Partner, den man sich wünschen kann._  
_Vielleicht … vielleicht sogar der beste Freund? Ich weiß nicht, kann man das hier als Freundschaft bezeichnen? Was meinst du? Als wir noch klein waren, Brieffreunde waren, war es einfach, aber jetzt? Es ist so viel passiert in der Zwischenzeit. Vor ein paar Monaten habe ich einen Brieffreund verloren, einen Rivalen bekommen und einen Partner gewonnen. Und nun? Was kommt danach? Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich würde es gerne herausfinden._  
_Hinata«_

…

Shouyou gab Kageyama den Brief nicht. Er wusste nicht warum, es war einfach nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Lange Zeit lag er zusammengefaltet auf seinem Schreibtisch, bevor er ihn wieder öffnete und ein paar Sätze hinzufügte.

_»Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich jemals sehen würde, wie du einen Ball ins Gesicht bekommst. Gut geblockt, Kageyama._  
_Aber ernsthaft jetzt, ich bin froh, dass dir nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist. Das hat ziemlich schmerzhaft ausgesehen und du sprichst mit jemandem, der weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, einen Ball ins Gesicht zu bekommen._  
_Wir haben den ersten Tag geschafft, Kageyama.«_

_»Wir haben es geschafft, wir haben Wakunan besiegt. Allein hätte ich deren #1 nie besiegen können. Ich habe noch einen weiten Weg vor mir, bevor ich in die Fußstapfen des kleinen Giganten treten kann._  
_Der übrigens auch größer war als ich, wenn wir schon mal dabei sind. Entschuldige, dass ich so ein Fliegengewicht bin._  
_Aber ich werde mich anstrengen, werde besser werden, mit dem Team zusammen. Mit dir zusammen …«_

_»Wir sind Karasuno, wir sind die Freak-Kombi, wir sind … ja, was genau eigentlich?_  
_Ach, egal. Im Spiel gegen die Seijoh haben sich heute alle selbst übertroffen. Yamaguchis Aufschläge waren der Wahnsinn, nicht wahr? Und Noyas und Daichis Annahmen erst. Du warst natürlich auch nicht schlecht._  
_Nein, ehrlich jetzt, du warst total cool. Wie du den Ball im letzten Satz auf die andere Seite gedumpt hast, das war genial. Und dieses letzte Zuspiel … es hat sich so gut angefühlt, diesen Ball zu schlagen. Er war perfekt, Kageyama.«_

Shouyou biss sich auf die Lippe und dachte an diesen Moment zurück. Einen kurzen Schreckmoment lang, hatte er geglaubt Oikawa würde den Ball annehmen können. Hätte er wahrscheinlich auch, wenn er nicht die Hand einer der Blocker gestreift hätte. Trotzdem … Kageyama hatte ihm genug vertraut, um ihm diesen entscheidenden Ball zuzuspielen …  
Nein, so war es nicht. Es war keine Entscheidung des Vertrauens gewesen, sondern der Taktik. Shouyou wusste das, aber sein liebeskrankes Herz nicht. Er presste die Lippen zusammen, legte die Hand auf seine Brust, die plötzlich seltsam schmerzte.  
Als sie das Spiel gegen die Seijoh gewonnen hatten, hatte er sich Kageyama praktisch an den Hals geworfen, so glücklich war er. Er hatte seine Arme und Beine um ihn geschlungen und sich an ihn geklammert, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. Kageyama hatte ihn einen Dummkopf genannt und ihm gesagt, er solle ihn loslassen, aber es hatte atemlos und nicht ernst gemeint geklungen – hatte wahrscheinlich daran gelegen, dass Shouyou gerade dabei war, ihn zu Tode zu würgen. Trotzdem hatte er ihn losgelassen und sich peinlich berührt bei ihm entschuldigt. Kageyama hatte ihn nur angesehen.  
Shouyou krallte die Hand in sein T-Shirt.

_»Nein, nicht egal. Was genau sind wir, Kageyama? Teamkameraden? Partner? Freunde …? Oder könnten wir … mehr sein?_  
_Kageyama, du bist cool und total genial und ich weiß nicht, wann es begonnen hat, aber ich bin in dich verliebt, so sehr, dass es weh tut. Es tut irre weh, weil ich weiß, dass du diese Gefühle wahrscheinlich nicht erwidern wirst, aber ich wollte es dir zumindest einmal sagen – oder eher schreiben._  
_Zumindest einmal …«_

Shouyou hörte auf zu schreiben und stieß ein leises, freudloses Lachen aus. Dann rieb er sich über die Augen, holte ein frisches Blatt Papier und schrieb den Brief ab, allerdings ließ er den letzten Absatz weg. Den zweiten Brief steckte er in einen Umschlag, den ersten faltete er und ließ ihn liegen, dann ging er ins Badezimmer, um sich bettfertig zu machen.

…

Den Umschlag steckte er am nächsten Morgen unbemerkt in Kageyamas Sporttasche. Er hatte lange mit sich gehadert, ob es klug war, ihm den Brief schon vor dem Spiel gegen die Shiratorizawa zuzustecken, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er ihn vor dem Spiel lesen würde, war verschwindend gering.  
Zumindest dachte er das. Als Kageyama ihm vor dem Spiel in die Toilette folgte – Toiletten waren wirklich ein unglücklicher Ort für Shouyou – und ihn zur Rede stellte, zeigte sich, dass er ihn wohl doch noch vor dem Spiel gelesen hatte.  
„Was soll das? Kurz vor dem Spiel?“, fragte Kageyama, Shouyous Brief in den Händen.  
„Du solltest ihn doch nicht sofort lesen, Bakageyama.“ Shouyou verdrehte die Augen.  
„Nenn mich nicht Bakageyama, du Idiot! Wenn du mir so was schreibst … Ob wir mehr sein könnten …“, stammelte Kageyama.  
Shouyou blinzelte … und blinzelte noch einmal. Was?  
„Was?“, fragte er laut, ausdruckslos.  
„Du bist in mich verliebt?“, stellte Kageyama die Gegenfrage, die jeden Zweifel beseitigte. Shouyou rupfte ihm den Brief aus der Hand. Tatsache, das war der falsche Brief. Aber wie …?  
_„Was machst du in meinem Zimmer, Natsu?“_  
_„Nichts“_ , hatte seine kleine Schwester gestern Abend geantwortet und mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht sein Zimmer verlassen. Diese kleine … Seit sie lesen konnte war sie ein noch mieserer Plagegeist als zuvor. Sie hatte die Briefe vertauscht. Warum?  
Ach, das war doch jetzt egal. Kageyama stand vor ihm und wollte eine Antwort von ihm.  
„Ich … tut mir leid … das war der falsche … das hättest du nicht lesen sollen …“, stotterte Shouyou.  
„Warum nicht?!“, fuhr Kageyama ihn an und Shouyou zuckte zusammen.  
„Entschuldige.“ Überrascht sah Shouyou auf. Kageyama sah ihn zerknirscht und traurig an. „Warum nicht, Hinata?“, wiederholte er sanfter.  
„Weil du das doch sicherlich nicht hören willst, dachte ich. Nicht von mir, nicht von einem Jungen“, antwortete Shouyou leise und sah zu Boden.  
Eine Weile war es still, nur das Quietschen der Schuhe, die draußen vor der Tür vorbeiliefen, und entfernte Stimmen waren zu hören. Sie hatten wahnsinniges Glück, dass noch niemand hereingekommen war, dachte Shouyou gerade, als sich zwei Arme um ihn legten. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Was?  
„Was?“, stieß er überrascht hervor und hob den Kopf, um Kageyama anzusehen. Dieser mied seinen Blick, seine roten Wangen konnte er aber nicht verbergen.  
„Ich will nicht, dass du sagst, ich hätte es nicht lesen sollen“, murmelte Kageyama. „Ich habe mich so dermaßen gefreut, als ich es gelesen habe, weil …“ Er verstummte, öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn und öffnete ihn wieder. Normalerweise würde Shouyou eine Bemerkung über Fische auf der Zunge liegen, aber nicht in diesem Moment. Denn als Kageyama endlich sprach, hatte er das Gefühl, als würde ihm sein Herz in die Knie sinken und ihm gleichzeitig bis zum Hals schlagen. „Ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt, deswegen …“ Kageyama schluckte schwer. „… deswegen habe ich mich so gefreut.“  
Mit großen Augen sah er Kageyama an, der noch immer jeglichen Blickkontakt vermied, dann drückte er sein Gesicht in Kageyamas Brust, der ein überraschtes Brummen von sich gab.  
„Hinata …?“  
„Kageyama“, schniefte Shouyou, denn zu allem Überfluss begann er jetzt auch noch zu heulen.  
„Hinata?!“ Kageyama packte ihn an den Schultern und drückte ihn von sich weg. „Warum weinst du? Habe ich … habe ich was Falsches gesagt?“  
Shouyou schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, überhaupt nicht!“  
Im Gegenteil, dass jemand sozial Inkompetenter wie Kageyama ihm so ein perfektes Geständnis hinlegen würde, hätte er nie geglaubt. Sicherlich, so mancher wäre nicht dieser Meinung, immerhin befanden sie sich gerade auf den Toiletten einer Stadtturnhalle und Kageyama hatte ihm kein einziges Mal in die Augen gesehen und ziemlich herumgestottert, als er es gesagt hatte, aber für Shouyou war es perfekt.  
„Ich bin glücklich.“ Nun war es an Kageyama, große Augen zu machen. „Ich habe so lange geglaubt, ich bin allein mit diesen Gefühlen, deswegen bin ich gerade wahnsinnig glücklich.“  
„Oh“, war alles, was Kageyama erwiderte. Er ließ seine Hände von Shouyous Schultern sinken, streifte seine Arme entlang, bis er seine Hände fand und ihre Finger ineinander verschränkte. Er drückte seine Stirn an Shouyous und dieser seufzte zufrieden und schloss die Augen. Einfach hier stehen zu bleiben und diese Berührungen aufs vollste auszukosten, das wäre wundervoll, aber …  
„Und jetzt …“ flüsterte Shouyou.  
„Und jetzt …?“, gab Kageyama leise zurück. Shouyou öffnete die Augen und schenkte ihm sein strahlendstes Lächeln. „Jetzt gehen wir da raus und gewinnen dieses Spiel. Zusammen.“  
„Zusammen“, bestätigte Kageyama. Aus einer Laune heraus, murmelte Shouyou: „So lange ich da bin, bist du unbesiegbar, Kageyama.“ Einmal hatte er das bereits gesagt, während des Spiels gegen die Seijoh. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte es jetzt eine komplett andere Bedeutung.  
Kageyamas Mundwinkel zuckte. „So lange ich da bin, bist du unbesiegbar, Hinata.“  
Im nächsten Moment wurde die Toilettentür aufgerissen und die beiden sprangen erschrocken auseinander. Es war Sugawara, der seinen Kopf hereinstreckte und die beiden Zehntklässler prüfend ansah. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
„Geh dir das Gesicht waschen, Hinata. Du siehst total verheult aus.“  
Shouyou lief scharlachrot an. „Ist gut, Sugawara-senpai“, stammelte er und ging zu den Waschbecken, um sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen.  
Als sie später auf dem Feld standen, atmete Shouyou tief durch und warf Kageyama einen Seitenblick zu. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er grinste. Schon lange hatte er sich nicht so leicht gefühlt. Heute, da war er sich sicher, würde er fliegen.

…

Der Minus-Tempo-Hinterfeldangriff, war von Ushijima angenommen worden. Als der Ball zurückkam, traf er Shouyou mitten ins Gesicht, aber er war oben, auch wenn ihm im ersten Moment so schwindlig war, dass er das nicht mitbekam. Als Ushijima den Ball diagonal übers Spielfeld schlug und Kageyama ihn annahm, kam es Shouyou so vor, als würde ein schweres Gewicht ihn niederdrücken. Wie sollte er jemals gegen so jemanden gewinnen können? Tsukishimas Block hätte ihn stoppen sollen, aber er hatte im letzten Moment seine Schlagrichtung verändert. Ushijima Wakatoshi spielte auf einem komplett anderen Level als er.  
Aber er war nicht allein auf dem Feld. Da waren auch noch Daichi, Asahi und Tanaka. Plötzlich war das Gewicht nicht mehr ganz so unerträglich. Für den letzten Angriff mischte er sich, statt im Minus-Tempo, im ersten Tempo unter die anderen. Sogar Kageyama war davon überrascht, bemerkte er kurz, bevor er sprang. Er wusste nicht, warum er so sicher gewesen war, dass der Ball zu ihm kommen würde. Grundsätzlich war das ja, was diese Attacke ausmachte. _Alle_ mussten glauben, dass der Ball zu ihnen kommen würde, um das andere Team zu verwirren, aber diesmal war es anders.  
Shouyou _wusste_ , dass der Ball zu ihm kommen würde.  
Der Ball prallte von den Armen eines Gegenspielers ab, segelte durch die Luft und fiel schließlich zu Boden. Es war mucksmäuschenstill, sogar nachdem der Schiedsrichter abgepfiffen hatte, dauerte es noch ein paar Sekunden, bis der Jubel auf der Karasuno-Seite losging – diesmal hatten sie sogar einen Fanclub gehabt, der sie angefeuert hatte und Izumi und Kouji, Shouyous Freunde, waren auch gekommen.  
Shouyou sah noch, wie sich die Zwölftklässler in die Arme fielen, bevor er sich abermals auf Kageyama warf und seine Arme und Beine um ihn schlang. Diesmal sagte Kageyama ihm nicht, er solle ihn loslassen, sondern drückte ihn an sich.  
„Wir haben es geschafft. Wir haben es geschafft. _Wir haben es geschafft_ “, wiederholte Shouyou immer und immer wieder.  
„Ja, haben wir“, erwiderte Kageyama. Er klang atemlos – weil Shouyou ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste? Shouyou hob den Kopf von seiner Schulter und sah ihn an. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich beinahe, so nah waren sich ihre Gesichter. Shouyous Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen und auch Kageyamas Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. Es war wackelig, aber es war da, das süßeste Lächeln, das Shouyou jemals gesehen hatte und es gehörte ihm, ihm allein. Beinahe ehrfürchtig strich Shouyou mit dem Daumen einer Hand, die er von Kageyamas Nacken gelöst hatte, über dessen Lippen, dieses Lächeln.  
Im nächsten Moment warf sich ein Gewicht auf seinen Rücken und noch eins und noch eins und er kam wieder in die Realität zurück. Stimmt, Shiratorizawa, Spiel, gewonnen. Noya, Tanaka und alle anderen hatten sich auf sie geworfen und jetzt standen sie inmitten einer Gruppenumarmung. War wohl besser so, bevor sie irgendetwas Dummes gemacht hätten, sich vor einer Halle voller Leute und Fernsehkameras zu küssen, zum Beispiel. Nicht, dass Shouyou das vorgehabt hätte – er hatte es definitiv vorgehabt.  
Er begnügte sich damit, sein Gesicht wieder in Kageyamas Schulter zu vergraben und seine Freude, so wie alle anderen, lauthals hinauszuschreien. Seine Freude über den Sieg gegen die Shiratorizawa. Seine Freude darüber, dass sie nach Tokyo zu den Nationalmeisterschaften fahren würden. Seine Freude darüber, dass dieser Junge, der ihn im Arm hielt, nun endlich, endlich ihm gehörte.

…

Nach der Siegerehrung lud Coach Ukai sie wieder auf ein wahrliches Festmahl ein. Doch Shouyou war so müde, dass er mittendrin einschlief – auch wenn er sich davor natürlich alles, was er in die Finger bekommen konnte, in den Mund schaufelte.  
Auf dem Heimweg war er immer noch etwas dösig, aber vollends zufrieden. Sie würden zu den Nationalmeisterschaften fahren, er hatte gut gegessen und der Junge, den er liebte, erwiderte seine Gefühle. Was konnte man sich mehr wünschen? Einen Sieg bei den Nationalmeisterschaften vielleicht, aber im Moment war es genug mit Kageyama an seiner Seite nach Hause zu gehen, das Ticken seines Fahrrads und ihre Schritte auf dem Asphalt die einzigen Geräusche, abgesehen von dem ein oder anderem Krähenschrei. Die untergehende Sonne wärmte ihre Gesichter und Shouyou seufzte zufrieden, als er spürte, wie Kageyamas Handrücken seinen streifte. Er könnte ewig so weitermarschieren, und Kageyama musste das wohl auch denken, denn sie gingen, wie ihm auffiel, sehr viel langsamer als sonst. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Shouyous Gesicht, das selbst dann nicht verschwand, als sie die Abzweigung erreichten, an der sie sich trennen mussten.  
Shouyou stellte sein Fahrrad ab und wandte sich Kageyama zu, der ihn mit müden, aber ebenso zufriedenen Augen ansah.  
Shouyou biss sich, plötzlich schüchtern, auf die Lippe. „Dann, bis morgen.“  
„Ja, bis morgen“, erwiderte Kageyama mit rauer Stimme, machte aber keine Anstalten, seinen Heimweg fortzusetzen. Shouyou senkte den Blick, als er merkte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden. Er würde so gerne …  
Im nächsten Moment spürte er zärtliche Fingerspitzen an seiner Wange und sah überrascht auf. Kageyamas sturmblaue Augen wirkten auf einmal sehr wach, als er sich vorbeugte und seine Lippen sanft auf Shouyous drückte. Shouyou stieß einen zittrigen Seufzer aus, als seine Augenlider flatterten und sich, wie von selbst, schlossen.  
Der Kuss dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, die Shouyou unendlich lang und gleichzeitig viel zu kurz vorkamen.  
„Bis morgen“, flüsterte Kageyama an seinen Lippen, als er sich von ihm löste.  
„Bis morgen“, erwiderte Shouyou atemlos.  
Kurz sahen sie sich noch an, bevor Kageyama sich zögerlich umdrehte und nach Hause ging, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben.  
Shouyou sah ihm mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen nach, bevor auch er sich sein Fahrrad schnappte und nach Hause fuhr, einen Plan vor Augen. Bevor er ins Bett gehen konnte, musste er noch etwas erledigen.  
Seine Pinnwand war schon viel zu lange, viel zu leer. Es wurde Zeit, daran etwas zu ändern.

…

 _„Du bist wirklich großartig!“_  
Wenn man Hinata Shouyou vor ein paar Monaten gesagt hätte, dass er seinem Rivalen jemals solche Worte ins Gesicht sagen würde, hätte er einen für verrückt erklärt.  
Niemals würde er Kageyama Tobio so etwas sagen.  
Das gleiche hätte er aber auch behauptet, wenn man ihm gesagt hätte, dass er in ein paar Monaten mit ebendiesem Kageyama Tobio zusammen sein würde. Nun ja, Meinungen ändern sich, nicht wahr?

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist jetzt der letzte Teil, offiziell, aber ich habe vor diese Geschichte auch aus Kageyamas Sicht zu schreiben.  
> Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
